The Hokage's child
by spearcell96
Summary: Short summary: Doing the battle with Kyuubi the Sandaime intervention leads to the survival Kushina Uzumaki and a new path for Naruto


******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **nor do I own any of the characters from the series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to it owners.

**The Beginning.**

* * *

In the midst of a life and death struggle that was taking place just outside the village walls, the Sandaime tried to think back on how things had come to this. Just this morning he had sat in his office smoking a pipe when freaking Kyuubi had some how broke free and started attacking the village! Somehow he and a group of shinobi's had been able to push the blasted fox out of the village when Minato Namikaze the Yondaime had show up on top of a well know toad and teleported him and the fox away leaving Gamabunt the ninji's behind, but not the third. See for some reason still unknown to Sarutobi when Minato made the hand seal to teleport away the old Hokage reach out and grab one of the fox's whiskers causing him to be teleported away as well.

This was what lead to everthing that was happening now, Kushina Uzumaki was at the moment using her chakra chains to hold the fox in place as blood leak out of her mouth clearly meaning she needed med-care as soon as possible or she would die soon. Though from the way she and Minato were talking he might have to step in soon, looking behind the forth Hokage Sarutobi stare at the death god that Minato had called forth to seal the demon fox into Naruto at the cost of his life.

"Minato, he's our son! I don't want him to bare the burden of being a Jinchuuriki!" Kushina said unwilling to accept his plan as the Sandaime seemingly taking everything they were saying into what he would do next.

"Being able to meet him for only a little while when he's grown up is to worth it." Kushina told her husband who was looking down at their child at that point he agree and now knew what to due next.

"She is right Minato, your needlessly placing to heavy a burden on your child." Sarutobi said walking up to Kushina's side.

"Sandaime-sama." Minato said in a low tone.

"It a sad day when a child lose's a Mother or a Father. But to lose them both? That too much." Sarutobi said place his arm on Kushina's far shoulder surprising her a little.

"That is why I have decided if I can't save both of you then I will at least save one." at that moment Kushina's eye's wide as she felt a sharper bow to the back of her neck knocking her unconscious much to Minato's shock.

"Sandaime-sama! What are you doing!?" Minato gasp as she fell into Sarutobi's arms.

"Enough! Now that she's out cold her chakra chains won't last much longer, complete the seal." Sarutobi order bring their attention back to the matter at hand, namely the giant fox looming over them, Minato nodded preparing the sealing.

"R-R-Right! Please bring Kushina closer so that I can take her remaining chakras and use them to..." Minato started clapping his hands together but was cut off.

"I will do no such thing!" Sarutobi told him causing Minato to turn to the old Hokage a gasp.

"I will help make sure this seal goes off without any trouble but I will not allow you to take Kushina remaining chakras! They are the only thing keeping he alive!" Sarutobi stated making his attentions clear.

"But Sandaime, even if you tried to save her the Kyuubi was rip out of her body! Her whole chakra system is a mess now! You can't" 'Grrrrrr!' the roar of the fox caught their attention the Kyuubi with its large claw bear down on the newborn, (_He going after the child!?_) they both thought but to their surprise the staff on Sarutobi back sudden flipped off him landing in front of the baby Naruto and transforming into a tail monkey covered by white fur in a black suit with mesh armor underneath who then caught both claw from hitting the baby.

"To attack a new-born child, you have fallen far fox! No wonder the humans keep you seal away..." the monkey sneer causing the Fox demon at growl at the shot.

"Enma!" Sarutobi called out as said monkey's eye's turn to the two but they truly landed on Minato.

"Yondaime-dono, please have faith in Sarutobi! Even if the chance is small, do not selfishly let your son grow up alone when it could have been avoided!" Enma shouted and his words hit Minato to his core as the monkey king push the fox father away from the child and the Sandaime place a hand on Minato's shoulder.

"Please complete the seal Minato, you have my word. I will not allow Kushina to die, her life may not be as long as it should have been but she will live to your child grow up into a fine young man. That I promise you." Sarutobi said causing Yondaime to look at him with a sad smile.

"Thank you, Sandaime-sama..." Minato said.

The Kyuubi roared out in anger as Minato finished the last hand seal, before looking down at his son once more, trying to prolong the inevitable, (_I love you my son, I'll always be watching over you and protect you, and though it won't be for long we'll meet again someday._) Minato thought a the Shinigami took the Kyuubi's soul from its body and sealed it into Naruto's stomach. Minato life ended almost immediately.

Now carrying Kushina in both arms Sarutobi look down at the man who he name the forth Hokage with sadness in his eyes as Enma slowly walk up to him holding the baby child in his arms like a mother would.

"So small and weak, one would never think this innocence little thing held a powerful demon inside him." Enma said with an unknown expression on his face as his eye's turn to Kushina face who was sleeping quietly before he look up at Sarutobi.

"I won't forgive you if you let this woman die Sarutobi..." Enma said but Sarutobi simple nodded knowing that was not going to be the case.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the reinstated Sandaime Hokage as of three weeks ago was sitting in his office with reports from all of the ANBU, Jounin, and Chunnin who gave their detailed reports about the event of Kyuubi's attack. The casualties of the attack were catastrophic and the body count and searches for missing people were still in progress. But a the moment he was not focus on that, his eyes were lock completely on the door. He had felt their chakras the moment they return and wonder what was taking so long, granted that was only a minute ago but right now every second could not be wasted. It was at that moment his door burst open as Tsunade with Shizune barged in as Kakashi, Yūgao, Asuma and Kurenai came behind them.

"I came as fast as could! Where she!?" Tsunade said in a loud and demaneding tone as the Sandaime shot up of his seat and race to the window.

"She's at the Sarutobi estated! It faster to get there this way, follow me!" the Sandaime order as the group all jump out of the window racing across Konoha, it was an odd thing seeing the two most powerful shinobi's in the village leave the Hokage tower in such away but at the moment they really didn't care. As they reach estated they quickly ran inside hitting the medical ward before stopping at the door.

"Kushina is inside, the nurse's will tell you all you need to know but please hurry! Kushina's health has deteriorated greatly from the time I sent Kakashi's team out to find you!" said team gasp at hearing they might have been too late. Rolling up her sleeves Shizune quickly got ready as Tsunade take off her coat.

"I see, everybody wait out here. Make sure no one else come in to disturb us." Tsunade said, getting a nodded from her sensei as she and Shizune headed, Sarutobi sighed and sagged his shoulder, feeling his age catching up to him before turn to the group he had sent to find her.

"I still have a lot of work to do so you four will stay here and watch these doors. Unless I or Tsunade give you the okay no one is allowed in no matter who they are or who they are under, is this clear!?" Sarutobi said getting a "Hai" from all of them he turn to walk away only to stop and see Mitokado Homura walking up to him.

"Good evening Sarutobi, is Tsunade here?" the Sandaime's former teammate ask getting a nodded Homura then told him about the meeting all of the advisors and clan leaders will start soon.

* * *

The council was made up of two sections. The Civilian section in which sat the major members that were vital to Konoha's continued financial stability and trade, and the Shinobi section in which sat all the heads of the founding clans of Konoha.

"Sandaime-sama, you've been putting this off long enough. It time you decided what is to be done with the Jinchuuriki." Uchiha Fugaku stated though he like a great deal of others in the room wanted to simply end the child's life but unlike most he wasn't foolish enough to come out in say that.

"Indeed Sarutobi, what will you do with that child." Danzo said, it was clear as day to just about everyone he wanted Naruto to be turn into a weapon, With both of his advisors at each side Sarutobi was not fazed merely locking his fingers together and raise an old gray eye brow.

"How odd, you make it sound as if Naruto is an orphan when his mother is clearly still alive." Homura said speaking up but the Uchiha clan head did not see any real important to such a thing, namely due to the fact that he was sure the woman would die soon.

"Homura-dono that is a moot point, Kushina-san's body was left in ruins after the Kyuubi somehow broke free of the seal. We all know she will not live much longer." Fugaku replied and many nodded however he and Danzo was quick to notice that the Hokage and Homura seem a little too unfazed.

"Actually I think lady-Kushina will live for quite a while after Tsunade is done with her operation." Sarutobi stated shocking everyone there, even Danzo single eye widen some before it narrow, (_So that's why he sent Kakashi and his team out so quickly! But I never thought she would actually come back._) Danzo's mind was racing as he try to think of away around this but knew that any plans he had for the child ended if Kushina live. Not unnoticed by either Sarutobi or Homura, another of their former teammates was looking at them very unpleased.

"Sandaime-sama if what you say is true then how will you go about keeping secret who his father is?" Haruno Kizashi ask as Sarutobi turn to him.

"Did you not make a law two weeks ago saying that no one is to speak a word of what really happen to the Kyuubi and that it simple die along with the Yondaime. Was this no done to hide the fact that he is not only the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and-"

"Is the son of the Yondaime? Is that what you were going to say?" Sarutobi ask cutting him off, Homura pick up from there.

"That law was done to help keep the fact that we have the Kyuubi a secret from other villages. However there little point in trying to hide the fact that Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze when anyone will be able to put two and two together as he grow up with his mother and look more and more like his farther." Homura answer, there were mumbled agreements from the council but Some of the civilian council members didn't look too pleased since this kill all hope of having the boy order to death.

"Sarutobi may I make a suggestion?" Utatane Koharu said speaking up for the first time.

"I think it would be batter if who the child father is, is kept a secret. For that to happen I suggest Kushina Uzumaki's life not be save." everyone shut up at that moment, if you later ask, some would say it got so quite that one could hear a feather hit the ground as Koharu could feel several clan head glaring at her for saying such a thing, though Danzo was not one of them.

"A plausible solution Sarutobi, we should think on this." Danzo said bring everyone attention to him.

"Kushina Uzumaki is the only link tying the child to our Yondaime, if her life were to end then we could hide all knowledge of his heritage and-"

"The hell we will!" a rough-looking woman with red marks on her face and shaggy hair said looking very anger right not.

"We are not going to let Kushina die for something like that!" Inuzuka Tsume growl as Danzo turn to the clan head.

"If it can better keep Konoha safe then I'm sure even the Yondaime would understand, this is about protecting the village so ending one life is a small price." Danzo replied in a detached voice, Tsume scowled at that.

"Precisely." Koharu flatly said.

"We have a chance to keep all Intel on what happen a secret. If one of us must die for that to happen, that seemed like a small price to pay." Koharu evenly said and you could feel the anger rolling off Tsume at this point as she grinding her teeth and bare her fangs.

"Why you pair of heartless little-"

"Inuzuka-san..." Aburame Shibi said stepping in much to everyone's surprise as he was not known to say much at times doing any meeting.

"Allowing your emotions to run wild like this will not aveil you in any way possible, please calm down." Shibi stated in a stoic tone getting a nod of thanks from Danzo and Koharu but it did not receive any acknowledgement.

"However, while I may not agree with Inuzuka Tsume ways of expressing it, I am afraid that I agree with her sentiment, letting Kushina Uzumaki die is not only unacceptable and un-necessary but also goes againest everything Konoha stands for." Danzo and Koharu frowned at his words.

"I agree." Hyūga Hiashi said stepping in next and Koharu almost winced at the thought of one of the top clan heads not being in favor of her suggestion.

"I do not have any real connection to the Uzumaki woman however I can not agree with allowing a child to become parentless for a plan that may very well fail." Hiashi stated drawing the attention of everyone including Uchiha Fugaku.

"What do you mean, Hiashi-san?" Fugaku ask his rival's and gain something close to a glare from the Hyūga head.

"What I mean Fugaku-san, is that we all saw how much the child favor his father, and give the day of his birth and the fact that the time he was born match's the time of when Yondaime's wife was due how long do any of you really think It'll before someone puts two and two together." Hiashi stated but before any could come back with an argument Sandaime interrupted.

"Enough! You have all made your point, however I will not dishonor the Yondaime by letting his wife die or allow us to lose a shinobi as powerful as Kushina Uzumaki, not to mention our village is in such a stated were we need ever shinobi we have!" Sarutobi said firmly.

"Very well Sandaime-sama but what will become of the Uzumaki woman now that her husband is no longer in office?" Hiashi ask.

"They will be staying at the Sarutobi estate for the time being until Kushina is able to not only move on her own but also protect herself and her child." Sarutobi replied.

"And before anyone ask no this will not be permanent, contractors have already been call into began making her a place of stay." Homura added making sure no one try the 'oh he playing favorite' card on them. Everyone in the chamber let the wisely chosen words to be absorbed as they thought about what was said.

"Before this meeting ends I will once again say that if anyone without my consent speaks of what really happen with the Yondaime and Kyuubi, the act will be regarded as treason of the highest, and the punishment will be most severe. This is my first law as the reinstated Hokage." The Clan leaders and advisors knew not to take Sandaime's words lightly, especially if they didn't want to incur his wrath...

* * *

After the meeting ended Sarutobi and Homura walk slowly back to estate thinking over everything that happen.

"Looks like you were right about not telling Koharu, I still can't be blieve she said such a thing." Homura spoke up first not please about keeping her out of the loop of things but even less please that she want to simple let Kushina die, his face looked pensive, and a little sad at the thought.

"Yes but that not what I'm worry about at the moment." Sarutobi said as Homura turn to him.

"The Kyuubi attack, your sure someone broke it free?" Homura question once more.

"Yes, there was not trace of its chakras there and not to mention all the ANBU along with my wife and the medic-nin had been stab to death! Someone clearly cause all of this." Sarutobi stated and his eyes sparkling dangerously at such a thought, though he didn't say the part that worry him most, namely that whoever attack the village had to be someone on the inside due to how easily that person pierce their defense's without any trouble.

"What are you going to do then?" Homura ask as the two reach his estate.

"For the time being nothing, until Kushina woke up I have nothing to go on, but I will be keeping her under 24 hour watch." Sarutobi replied hotly almost daring anyone to come and try to harm her.

"Very well, I'll be heading home then but please keep me updated." Homura said walking off as Sarutobi headed inside, it didn't take long for him to reach the medical ward to find Kakashi and Yūgao sitting on the left side with Asuma and Kurenai sitting on the right. All four look a bit jumpy.

"Have you heard any word from Tsunade?" he ask but was give a no and sigh, as much as he wanted to just go in there and see for himself how she was doing Sarutobi it was best to just wait. After taking a seat next to Kakashi and Yūgao it would be a long three-hour wait before Tsunade looking very tire and green in the face.

"It's... finish. Kushina is no longer in danger so the nurse's can take over for now." Tsunade said with a sigh as Shizune walk behind in worry, (_So you still have that fear of blood, but it seem she at least able to perform her work with out it really getting in the way._) Sarutobi thought before he notice she was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"Sensei, could I talk with you for a moment, in private." Tsunade said with a grim look on her face, Sarutobi nodded before Yūgao spoke up.

"Wait how Kushina doing!?" Yūgao ask looking very worry.

"Like I said, she'll be fine now. I'll tell you more later, after I speak with Sarutobi-Sensei." Tsunade said with a smile and patted her on the shoulder then turn to Shizune.

"Do you remember what I told you to get?" she ask and was given a nod.

"Hai! I'll head down to supplies now to get them." Shizune said heading off as Sarutobi turn to the group before them.

"While Tsunade and I talk, you four will stay here and keep watch." Sarutobi told before walking away with Tsunade.

* * *

"I'm glad to see your Hemophobia has not gotten in the way of your medical skill's." Sarutobi stated, they had taken to his private office, he watch as Tsunade trying to open a bottle of vodka but her hand's shaking made it a bit problematic.

"Yeah, so am I but that not what I wanted to talk to you about." Tsunade said finally getting the bottle open.

"It's about the seal right, what did you find?" Sarutobi ask, the fact that she stop moving was a clearly confirmation he was right.

"First of all, Kushina was a month past due yet I can tell she gave birth... where I the baby now?" Sarutobi frown, he really wanted to she had found but knew that Tsunade wouldn't be asking these thing if there wasn't a reason to.

"Three days after the Kyuubi attack Jiraiya show up to see what happen and upon learning about the child's birth has been looking after him since then." Sarutobi said pulling out his smoking pipe. "Jiraiya and Kushina child who she name Naruto on the second floor of this estate."

"I see..." Tsunade said pouring herself a drink as she thought of what to say next.

"Before I tell you what I found there are two question I have for you." Tsunade spoke causing her Sensei to raise a grey eye brow.

"The first is, doing the operations I notice that her seal had, had weaken greatly and there were sigh's the Kyuubi was trying to break loose... why is that? And for that matter why was she a month past due in her pregnancy?"

Sarutobi look as if he had just age another ten-year right now, he knew that Tsunade wouldn't like what he was about to tell her but it wouldn't take long for the Slug Sannin to found out on her own if he didn't say anything.

"Tsunade, what I'm about to tell you is known to only a hand full of people and was kept more secret then the fact that we actually have a Jinchuuriki itself." he stated as Tsunade gave him her full attention.

"A full-term pregnancy for a female Jinchūriki is about ten months... and doing that time seal that keeps the tailed beast within its female jinchūriki is at its weakest when she is in childbirth." Tsunade's eye's widen as clear shock sweep across her face to the point she even drop her glass of vodka.

"What!?" she whisper with a stunned expression.

"You see, the nurturing of the child in the womb taking precedence over the reinforcement of the seal, so a fail safe was built so that most of it chakras are sent to help the with the pregnancy which weakens the seal in direct proportion." Sarutobi told her but Tsunade just kept staring at him with a blank expression on her face before it slowly turn into an almost hateful glare.

"Is that so... then as for my next question. Why is it you _didn't_ feel the need to _send_ someone to find _me_ when Kushina pregnancy approaching soon!?" Sarutobi did his best to keep the surprise from coming to his face at being ask that but it wasn't easy, and it was a very good question! Tsunade was most likely the best Medical-nin in the world and it would seem like common sense to have her there doing such a pregnancy.

"My wife Biwako thought it was best if she take care of delivering the baby into this world and said there was no need to find you."Tsunade gritted through her teeth, Sarutobi had answer after a minute however it only seem to make Tsunade's anger greater.

"Why that old bag of- AGHHH! WHERE IS SHE NOW!" Tsunade nearly roar wanting to chew her out, Tsunade had always know she and Biwako were not on good terms but still, she felt like this was too much! As far as Tsunade care all of this damage and death done to the village was her fault!

"She... she _die_... we found her and Taji body at the hidden site the delivering was taking place." The Hokage reluctantly conceded, you could see the color drain from Tsunade at hearing this.

"Oh... I see." Tsunade looking away.

"I-I don't, I still don't agree... with that... but I guess she was just... doing what she thought was best." Tsunade said almost hanging her head in shame, an uncomfortable silence descended on the two that last for a whole five minutes that was only broken when one of them found their voice.

"Tsunade, about what you found out doing the operation." Sarutobi started, causing her to blink before clearing throat, happy to be on another subject.

"Oh right. Well as I said, there were sighs on what left of the seal that the Kyuubi was indeed tying to break free however..." Tsunade pause think of how to best say this.

"There are also sigh's that someone free that over grown fox from the outside." Sarutobi's eye's narrow at that.

"Frown what I could tell it seem Kushina was doing everything in her power to keep the seal intact with her will along yet there are sighs of unknown chakras which suggest that someone help it along they way." Tsunade said before looking at the grim expression on his face.

"Your not surprise by this." Tsunade stated as Sarutobi take a puff of his pipe and blow out the smoke.

"When we found Biwako and Taji it was confirm they had die from being stabbed to death and not from the Kyuubi attack." Sarutobi replied as Tsunade's eye's widen before her clenched her teeth.

"Sorry someone did cause all of this!" Tsunade growl as Sarutobi take another puff his pipe.

"Yes, and thanks to you I now know that for sure." he said blowing out the smoke. "Now the only question stay... who?"

* * *

As the four wait outside the medical ward, Yūgao the youngest member of the group who just made chunin noticed Kakashi hand's shaking a little.

"You alright Kakashi-san?" She ask, Kakashi looked at her surprised and then at his hand's before crossing them.

"I'm fine, just a little antsy is all." Kakashi said looking away, Yūgao smile kindly before placing a hand on his arm to comfort him.

"It'll be okay, Tsunade-sama said-" Yūgao was cut off when Kakashi snapped up out of his seat widen surprising everyone.

"Kakashi what wrong?" Asuma ask as Kakashi to the door of the medical ward.

"I smell blood! Lot of blood!" Kakashi shouted shocking them as he rush the door only to be suddenly blow back as if he ran into some! By this time Asuma, Yūgao, and Kurenai had also jump to their feet in alarm.

"A barrier!?" Kurenai gasp.

"How could anyone have slip pass us to do such a thing!?" Yūgao exclaimed as Kakashi jump back to his feet.

"It doesn't matter! Yūgao! Go raise the alarm and call the Hokage!" Kakashi order and she was quick to run off as both Kakashi and Asuma jump in front of the barrier.

"Man, what mess!" Asuma mutter, as him and Kakashi racing through hand seals!

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" they shouted sending two massive orbs of roaring flames at the barrier!

On the inside of the medical ward a loud crash could be from the outside as a dark man wearing an orange mask look to the door while holding the dead body of one of the nurse's by the neck.

"So they realize already? That was faster than thought it would take." he mumble tossing the body on the ground with the rest of the corpse's and making his way to the unconscious red hair woman on the bed.

"Sorry Minato-sensei, but I can have telling the whole world about what really happen here." he said pulling out a kunai and readying it to slash her neck open.

"Well at least you can be with your husband now!" he said and mock tone of sadness than slashing at Kushina! However the moment the blade came to just an inch away from her a black bar appeared on her chest near her neck before much to his surprise marks began spreading around his arm and paralyzing it while moving up his body!

"WHAT!?" he gasp in shock pulling out another kunai and cutting off his own left arm before the seal reach his shoulder! Needless to say he was very much in a lot of pain now as he glare hatefully at Kushina and he slowly reach out and touch her head, feeling that nothing would happen the single eye hole on the mask seem like it was starting to suck everything in before the seal glowed once again forcing him to jump away.

"That damn Tsunade!" even with the mask on you could tell he had a scowl on his face as he notice the four hexagrams seal's on each side of the beds four corners.

"She place a curse seal on Kushina so that any who tires to do harm or take her away from here, it will crawl up their body entire body and they will be paralyzed!" He hollered in outrage before hearing another loud crash against the seal and knew it wouldn't last long. Slowly making his way back to Kushina and once again careful placing his hand over her face.

"As long as I don't try in move or kill her the seal won't be activated. If I can't kill her I just have to remove any memory's of what happen doing the attack from her mind at the very least..." he stated using two finger's to open her left eye as his red began to spin.

* * *

Outside on the upper floors Tsunade and Sarutobi on the other side building are seen racing cross to the medical ward with Yūgao barely keeping up as they turn around the corner only to see Jiraiya heading down the hall way.

"Oh Tsunade, was wondering you'd show up!" Jiraiya said with a perverted grin already staring at her breast and causing his old teammate to growl.

"Can it Jiraiya! And follow us!" she yell rushing past him in surprise but follow them anyway.

"What going on, where are we going!?" Jiraiya ask now serious and fully alert.

"Someone attacking the medical ward! They must be after Kushina!" She quickly told him as they reach the ward and saw Kakashi and Asuma still tying to break the barrier with fire Jutsu's as Kurenai stood behind them.

"Move!" Sarutobi order causing them to jump out-of-the-way as Sarutobi race up to he barrier and slam his left palm into causing it to burst.

"Strong against attacks but weak to chakra pulse! It was most like built to buy time!" he grumble kicking the door open only for everybody to gasp at the horror on the inside! Every last one of the Medical-nin's and nurse had been kill and were lying on the floor and a pool of their own blood, as Sarutobi and the other's eye's sheep the room he was in for another shock when they Kushina found sitting up in her bed seemingly looking off into space.

"Kushina!" Tsunade yell pushing Sarutobi to reach the red-haired woman while Jiraiya walk in calmly after telling Kakashi, Yūgao, Asuma and Kurenai to stay out side for the moment as he kneel down and place to finger on one of the body's neck.

"Kushina? Can you hear Kushina?" Tsunade ask lightly patting her on the face as Sarutobi slowly walk up to her.

"How is she?" he ask Tsunade.

"Fine physically, but I think she under some kind of genjutsu." Tsunade stated as Sarutobi notice the blank look in Kushina eye's, placing a hand on her forehead Tsunade began halting the flow of Kushina chakra and then attempting to disrupt it enough to break the effects of the genjutsu.

"Huh?" Kushina whisper as her eye's blink a few time before looking left and right in confusion until the finally notice who was in front of her.

"Tsunade-san what going on?" she ask utterly confuse, Sarutobi let a small smile come to his face as he was thankful she seem to be okay.

"Hey there Kushina! Glad to have you with us, man you really know how to scare people." Jiraiya cackle as he made his way to them with the kid behind as he had let them in.

"Eh! Even Jiraiya sensei? Just what is going on?" Kushina ask her confusion going before noticing Tsunade had begun going through hand seals she knew right away were for a diagnostic medical jutsu.

"Sorry but I need to inspect your physiology, got to make sure nothing was change or added." She mutter wanted to make sure her curse seal was still the only one on Kushina who was eyeing her hands until a soothing blue aura formed around Tsunade right hand who then place said hand over her chest but the moment she did and Kushina look down she gasp back in shock and horror.

"My-My-My-My stomach!" Kushina gasp then topple over at the pain that shot through from such a small move as everyone look on in worry.

"What happen Kushina are you hurt any where!?" Tsunade ask not understanding what was happen as the younger woman look up at her.

"No- I mean yes- Ugh mean that why I-" Kushina was tying to get her words together but the pain she was feel had been the worse she every felt as far as she knew.

"Gah... What I'm try to say is why is my stomach flat!? What happen to my baby!?" Kushina ask going into nearly a panic attack, everyone just turn and look at each other with clear worry and confusion on their faces.

"Kushina, your stomach's flat because you gave birth, you should already know this." Sarutobi said carefully as her eye's widen and shock at hearing this.

"What! When!? Wasn't I just talking with Mikoto? When could I have possible-" Kushina stop when Tsunade struck her at the base of her neck knocking Kushina out before she could continue much to the others shock.

"Sorry, but if Kushina kept going she might have slip into a panic attack." Tsunade stated knowing that even though she had stabilize the red-head that would not have help her recover. Sarutob on the other hand had a very serious expression on his face.

"Kushina-san... she didn't remember that she had already had her child?" Yūgao asked in total confusion.

"I really don't think Kushina-san forgot about her giving birth." Kakashi said dryly.

"Kakashi is right, who ever attack this place must be the cause of this." Sarutob icily said, and to them it felt as if the temperature was dropping a bit in the room.

"Well it seem like there were no added seal on her body other than the curse seal I place on her for protection." Tsunade as Sarutob nodded, it was at that point Jiraiya finally spoke up.

"In that case I'll place a barrier over this place for more protection and stay here to look after the child myself..." Jiraiya stated surprising the rest though Tsunade just look at him dryly.

"I'll be staying here to look after Kushina, the pervert can just stay somewhere near by for when we need him." Tsunade replied looking at Jiraiya with a dull expression causing Jiraiya to look perturbed.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!? I can protect just as well as you!" Jiraiya shouted and Tsunade's eye twitch.

"That not it I can just trust you not a be a complete perve while you're doing it!" Tsunade snapped back with a tick and mark on her face and Jiraiya actually look insulted by that comment.

"How rude! I'm more than a mere pervert... I'm a super one!" he shouted with proud holding his hands out in ecchi style and causing Tsunade and Sarutob to sweat drop, (_Oy, oy, oy! Your just proving her point!_) Kakashi, Yūgao, Asuma and Kurenai all thought sweat droping as well.

As his two old students argue Sarutob look at Kushina with a grim expression, her not rememering about giving birth to her son was a very bed sign in his book, and he'd have to have Inoichi look at her when Tsunade gave the okay but he was now sure without a doubt that when one had been behind all of this and just try to finish the job on Kushina.

"Things are going to be a little chaotic in the near future." Sarutob sigh looking at the sleeping form of Kushina and smile. "But at least you'll be here for your child."

* * *

(Notes)

This is my take on how I think it would be if Naruto mom had been there for him. A head's up for every one now, this will NOT be ANOTHER fic where Naruto is a 11-year-old over power kid!

Will he be stronger than how he was in the manga, yes. But I'm not making him so powerful that it kills the joy of even read the story! On another note, Kushina isn't the only on who going to live, from the tragedies' to come and while I'm not doing a massive harem it is possible that Naruto will be getting with a two to three girl, four at the most... and his mother will not be one of them! Sorry, but had to point that out right away.

Well I'd better get started on the next chapter and tell me what you think. P.S. I know there are a lot of things you're wondering why it didn't happen just hold off on those as the first three chapters will get to them soon enough.


End file.
